johnny joestar support conversation
by i love you dritbag
Summary: what if everybody's favourite anti-social jerk johnny joestar had to deal whit people who keep trying to talk to him and never stop talking about their bonds whit each other (accurate character representation and maybe a S rank/short and sweet)
1. felicar C support

before we start i know i said it in the title but this fic is supposed to be like a actually support conversation.

i made it so that i could write down my creative juices and not worry about describing the seances so i can make more another time.

pretend that your reading it from a real fire emblem game.

"I'm coming "the traitors maid Felicia after begging had been given premise to work in the kitchen to make her self feel more useful.

Carrying the plate of food she had travelled with all the way thought the building to the barracks door.  
"I'm hea-  
(SLAM)  
As soon as she entered the room her foot was court on absolutely nothing and proceeded to trip, The food that had been delicately made had went flying before shattering on the ground.  
The fine China Plate broke on impact sending many small shads everywhere.  
"What the hell!"  
The stoic jokey know as Johnny joestar shouted out.  
"I'm sorry,please forgive me"bowing her head.  
"Is their something wrong with you cuss this is the third time I Seen you trip today."  
"I'm so sorry,ever since I was little I've always be clumsy and fell over a lot"  
"but master crooni says that my best treat".  
"Year well that stupid"  
"please don't mock my master like that,he is a very kind person"  
"I can't help it if it's true"  
"How would you know that"  
"I know because I had maids before"  
(he's had maid before?)  
(then that means I can ask him)  
"can you teach me"both of her hands were together in a pleading manner that seems more like a prayer.  
"what why"  
"i'm always afraid everybody else is being to this soft on me and I don't have any real serving experience"  
"so I like it please teach me"  
"what even in it for me"sympathy was not hardly of his strong suit.  
"I- urr"  
(what can I offer him)  
(I know!)  
"I can serve you"  
"excuse me"?  
"I am sworn to Lord around but that does not mean I cannot also serve you"  
"also if you had a mate you must've been some sort of Lord right?"  
"Well I guess you're not wrong"  
"Great doesn't that prove that I can be of greater as a maid master."  
(she may act pretty stupid but she catches on really quick)  
(Plus I need someone to carry me up and down the stairs)  
(can't exactly have slow dance and do it)  
"fine but you only get one shot"  
"yea I promise to not make you regret this master"  
(what have I gotten myself into)  
-

pleas leave a review and tell me if i made any spelling errors.

thank you for reading.


	2. takumi C support

"Hey" the person addressing Johnny JoeStar was none other than the royal archers takumi.  
"Year what do you what "Johnny Joestar responded.  
"Let me make one thing"  
"I don't trust you"  
"You say before you were a bow knight you were from a long history of servants"  
"your family wanted you to follow their tradition and at a young age to serve azule"

"but because he was kidnap your family automatically enrolled you in the army"

"And after seeing her for the first time you instantly new it was her  
"and just decide to betray your country"  
"look I know its hard to believe but it's the truth"

it really wasn't.

whit the help of the singing prisoner they had made a fake story to cover his tracks.

not a lot of people would believe you were from another world.

"what the point in all this"

"My point is that their was a group of norhian in soldiers that were task with killing civilians"  
"As if it's some sort of sport"  
"Who's to say you weren't a part of them"

"what!"  
"Never!"  
"I would never kill a innocent"  
"Define innocent"  
"Someone who has no motive that get in the way whit my goals and can not fight for them self"  
"Just what I expected from nohrian scum"  
"But I would never murder ordinary villagers who were just going about their life"  
"I kill the person who have the nerve to tell order me to do that in a heart beat"  
"But the sane applying to you"  
"What!?"  
"If you or any one else orders a attack of a village"  
"Just because it's norhina"  
"I won't hesitate to short"  
"That treason of the highest regard!"  
"Maybe"  
"But from the looks of things you brother is a good person"  
"So I don't think they will be a problem"  
"Besides"  
"If you did do that you would be no better then the nohrian"  
"So by default"

"you would be"  
"Hoshido scum"

takumi had to practically hold himself back from pulling out his bow and putting a arrow in the middle of johnnys eyes.

Johnny inner jerk couldn't help but smile for their first time since he went to this would.  
"Watch yoe,re back,joestar"

The roaly archer march away to early bow practise because of a new found desires to shoot something.

As Johnny watched him walk away he had one thought in his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

"think I just made new friend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pleas leave a review and tell me if i made any mistakes.

think i should give them a S support.

nintendo would,t like it but in fates their is nicest loils and marring your other gender clone.


	3. Felicia B support

"Be steady" the famous ex jokey called out.  
"I'm trying my best" Felicia responded.  
"We'll do better"  
The famous ex jokey and the traitors maid were in the stable practising their equation skills.  
Johnny was behind the wooded rails giving instructions while Felicia was in the filed riding a house.  
Johnny first thought as her new quote on quote (**master**) was to improve her horrible balance.  
Seriously how is this girl not dead yet.  
She fights on the front line for pets sake.  
"Why don't I just ride on your house. "she cried while struggling on her horse"  
"Believe me you don't want to do that "he warned  
"Slow dancer dose not take kindly to strangers "seems like he was somewhat concerned for her safety.  
"Her name is slow dancer!" she gasped.  
"That is so romantic!"  
Johnny face flushed.  
"She is not!"  
"She is fierce"  
"the first time I tried to ride her she nearly killed me"  
If Felicia wasn't tightly grasping the raises she would of put her hand to her mouth and try to suppress her chuckles.  
It seems like he was starting to grow on her.  
"Hey Johnny "she called.  
"What? "he responded.  
"I really thankful for you" Felicia face soften.  
johnny was curios "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I mean I really appreciate you actually trying to teach me"  
"You doing all this so I could be a better maid" her sweet smile stood out in any war patiently awaiting for another one of his sarcastic comments.  
"Don't be"

"The few times I make a promise I keep them"  
"Now straighten yoe,re back you slacking"  
Authority in the joestar voice had returned Felicia face went Rosy form getting distracted.  
"You need to relax you ass" Johnny said like it was completely normal.  
"WHAT!?"the traitors maid face went a unbelievable shade of red after hearing that.  
"House can tell that you nervous by feeling the mulches in you lower body"  
"uoo-..,right" Felicia did not know want to feel after that comment that felt more like a boom drop to her, but Johnny was a blunt Kind of person and she was sure it was a accident.

.

.  
.

.

.  
It wasn't  
After their first lesson he had to advice her the best way to dismount the apposes.  
He would have been annoyed is he didn't have one thing some thing to look at.  
"Nice~"  
**gained support rank B.**

**thank you for reading and tell me if their any spelling mistakes.**

**Leave a review if you want to. **


	4. tharja support conversation rank C

**If you wondering i tried to incorporate the jojo kanji thing in this fic for fun.**  
**xxxx**

**(snip, snip**)  
It had been awhile since Johnny agreed to be a shepherd,the name would have annoyed him if it didn't sound like a musical reference.  
**(snip snip)**  
He was now sleeping around the barracks that had been thankfully empty.  
After he pretended to be a bow Knight and after demonstrating his horseback skills he was officially a soldier now.  
(snip snip)  
Am I hearing things.  
The young jokey slumber was disturbed after hearing mysterious noises.  
What was it.  
Gyro told him a while back that at the first night you killed someone hearing things was not surprising.  
No that couldn't be it.  
The fist person he kill was sandman and he died a long time ago.  
So what the hell was it.  
**(snip).**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**

**火**  
somebody's behind me.  
In a quick burst of strength and speed Johnny had trued over in his bed As he raised Index finger and pointed at the silent enigma.  
"tharja?"  
Indeed the one who was watching him while he slept was none other than the reclusive sorceress tharja.  
She stop dead in her tracks like a dear caught in a car headlights whit a rusty pair of scissors and a rather familiar tuft of blond hair.  
"good morning Jonathan" the anti social sorceress tired to act causally  
"don't call me that" the young joestar trusty finger gun was pointing at her head, to her credits she was keeping her cool.  
"if that what pleased you, jojo" this would was void of guns but she seemed calm in her first stick up.  
Johnny would of been so impressed if he wasn't so annoyed.  
"what are you doing whit my hair" his voice was calm and cold matching the witch usually creepy gale.  
"well jojo as you know I have been inquiring you about your bizarre ability".  
In the past days since she fist saw the Blondie powers she insisted for weeks that she let her study them.  
She had been denied and now was forced to take drastic masseurs and that how she got hear.  
"give one reason why a shouldn't shot you right now" the paraplegic jokey finger nail spin in Preparation for what night happen next.  
"because it seems the shepherd frown apron distrust conflict of fellow member let alone killing each other "she explained.  
Johnny had to admit that she was right once everyone here was very pushy whit being each other friend and I didn't take a hint.  
"and since I have been hear longer then you I think this will trust me more rather then the mystery person who has not shed a single detail of their past".

.

.

.

"**tch**" Johnny tsk his teeth when he realised that whatever court he might have tried to take her to would probably end up in her side.  
"I understand that you have no gain from obliging me so let me make you a proposal"  
The sorceress would use the same deal she would with any of her other subjects.  
Or friends.  
It depends on her mood.  
"you tell me more about your ability and I make sure the that you fears will stop hurting you"tharja offered.  
Johhny paused and lost some of his attitude he was famous for.  
"I don't know what you talking about I don't have any fears" he said confidently without the slightest hint of a any deception.  
Tharja smiled" really, not many brave warriors I know are afraid of white mousse".

.

.

.

.  
Tharja smile faded.  
Had she gone to far.  
She knew she was not good whit

people.  
The look on the joestar face was one of severe pain and guilt that was probably a sensitive topic.  
Even though he annoyed her differently form the other after repeatedly ignoring her request she did want to be on somewhat good grounds whit him.  
Oh **naga **the shepherd were rubbing off on her!  
"fine" he took away his finger gone away from her but still stared daggers at her anyway.  
"don't tell anybody or else" he threatened her to keep his secret safe.  
"I look forward to working with you and all the things I can do with your power" her smile was Now more of a mad grin.  
Clutching her book and her scissors she then left the male Barracks.  
"don't forget to leave my hair".

Xxxxx

**Thank you for reading pleas review and tell me if I made any spelling mistake.**


	5. maribelle rank c

"good evening jonthen" the elgaet rider of the sheaprdes Maribelle  
Asked everybody jokey.  
"what the hell do you want?" oblivious he was not found if being called his real name that the blasted magical book told them.  
Maribelle was a bit taken back his rudeness but decided to ignore it for now.  
She had a goal.  
"pardoned the Intruder" the Royal rider said carmly as she lightly grip her umbrella.  
"but I can't help but noticed that you and myself have something in common whit one another".  
Johhny wouldn't know but this was different from her usually politeness.  
Thjer was more joy in her voice than normal.  
"would you like to know what it is " Maribelle tride to gored him.  
"no but you gonna tell me anyway" he rethoughted.  
Maribelle for the frist time since they had this conversation her smile was broken for a bit from his attitude while Johhny summer happy for once.  
Maribelle regard her form but she was glaering at him whit iratation.  
"I heard that dispite you lack of ediqet that you are in face a lode ship.  
Johnny grit his teeth.  
(that damede book)  
"and it would be soon nice to talk to someone who isn't a ruffin"  
Maribelle said while holding her hand to her chest.  
"ruffins?" his attitude was replaced whit a more curious mith now.  
"on no don't get more wrong they are all my friends, but I feel like sometime they can all act a bit barbaric" she exlpied to the parlegi jokey.  
Johnny raised his eye brow"we are in the middle of a war".  
"I don't think manner are what important".  
Maribelle was pleased that he was starting to act like he was a proper gentleman was meant to be.  
Although he needed practical.  
"yes but don't you think that everybody should strive to be someone greater then themself for their next of kin"she had hoped clear any misunderstanding.  
" you for example"when she said that she opened both of her amrs in some sort of welcoming gesture.  
Johhny eyes narrowed" what you mean that"he dared her to answer wrong.  
" I meant that through hard work the joestar family line is known as a family of Heroes".  
" some say that even rival King marth deeds as well"She proclaimed whit such joy.  
Doesn't it feel amazing to be a part of such a lineage Jonathan".  
(tsk) tisked his teeth as he abruptly started stroll away form her.  
"wait where are you going jonth-  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Johnny shouted at Maribelle demanding her to step off.  
Maribelle was caught completely off guard and was stunned.  
She knew he could be a bit rough around the edges and always seem like he was angry.  
But this felt different.  
She attached upon something very sensitive and she felt like she had to fix it.  
I- I only called you that because it is your birthday given name".  
The Royal Dutchess was no stranger to squabbles I knew that this wouldn't just magically fix things.  
But maybe mend it later on.  
But then something happened.  
The Range and he felt would not be extinguished so easily and would take time to die down.  
Until Johnny wanted it to.  
The boiling anger calm itself but not out of serenity or forgiveness.  
The ocean of anguish he probably felt was calm and was tamed by his will.  
The act of controlling ones emotions amusing them so others will completely understand you and your intentions was something she only seen the late Queen do.  
To put empathy in your speech to sympathise with the people well also remaining distance and completely control of yourself.  
Emmeryn was a master of it.  
But Johnny.  
He perfectly reflected her greatest skill but in a negative fashion like looking into a coloured mirror.  
" I reject my name and any family connections I had with that man long time ago, my family name means nothing to me".  
In most cases if anyone said something like that they would show some kind of regret.  
Proving that they still didn't fact care.  
But he had none.  
He was completely cold from start to finish.  
He left the Stan duchess speechless as he wheeled himself away.  
" how can anyone just abandon their lineage" she thought

Xxx  
I'm changing Johnny's back story about that he was a lord like in part 1.  
And I know that Emmeryn is not technically a Queen by changed it because she basically is.  
I notice I'll use a lot of female support conversations with him so next time I'll try using the male next time I pick another character.  
Thank you for reading tell me if I made any spelling mistakes.

I made this fic in a ruch.  
If you have a character you want to talk to Johnny leave a review and I will consider it.


	6. Chapter 6

Johnny birthright convations azula

"Azual,I got some questions " the genius ex-jockey had asked The famously well love prisoner in the barracks.

"What is it Johnny" it has been a week since D4C had banished the Young Joestar in a last ditch attempt to be rid of him.

Johnny assumes that this is some dimension that not even the president would go to, if it wasn't valentine would've tried to kill him by now.

As soon as the Arctics waves hit him he had found himself self frantically splashing about in the Pond of what he presumed to be a different country.

After introduction to the Princess a trip to a unspeakable dimension and one hole night waiting at the ready to shoot if somebody came out of the water he begrudgingly travelled whit the princess.

She had suggested that he should join the army and put his skills to use, he had a declined at first but thought it was better than being homeless.

"you're the only person that knows I don't belong here" he said whit his usual business like tone.

"so I was wondering what's it like here in hoshido" figuring he will be here for while he thought he might as well learn more about the culture to adapt and not stand out to much.

"well" Princess Azula had taken a moment to put into words the feelings she's had for her forced country.

"The people are nice and very well spirited" she began memorising all the happier moments she had in her life.

"I am a prisoner of Nohr yet all the citizens treat me equally" everybody addressing her still as princess was prove enough.

"I dare say it's a very welcoming country" A smile crept on her face thankful that this new home had accepted her.

It wasn't very often she smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"is that it" Johnny had broken the moment with his usual sarcasm.

"yes I believe that is all" a bit taken off guard Johnny's voice carried more intentions than just average curiosity.

"any think you don't like" his leading on question might as well be accompanied by a carrot on a stick.

"well in the summer there are rather many bugs, all the locals call it biting season"

Johnny's face was flush and seemed rather embarrassed for some reason.

"that is not what I'm talking about dame it!" his usual rudeness had taken hold dropping the formalities.

Azual was taking back by his forwardness raising a eyebrow "then what do you truly want to know"? The jockey was now not the only one with something on their mind now.

"It's just" his regular voice returning to his face but still felt like he was a bit embarrassed.

"everyone is so polite to everyone" it sounded like he had to force it out.

azula seemed surprised "is that not a good thing?" could his concerns over manning simply be what they call culture shock.

"It's downright creepy" he looked her dead in the eye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"you find...polite people...creepy?"

Each word she repeated felt like she had to carefully spell out expecting that she herd it wrong, again she was lost for words at her new friends bizarre mannerisms.

"Yes" he affirmed while nodding.

There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Johnny had predicted that something like this might happen.

Everyone does call her a princess so he thought they might hide away the darker subjects away from her.

Never once telling her things like :slavery,racism,treatment of the lower class and possibly public execution.

All these things could be happening right now and neither of them would've known about it, it was obvious that in this dimension in this place heavily resemble Japan.

Johnny remembered from the few conversations he had with his mother that in the olden times the poor were basically treated like dirt and one of the prime ways to gain prestige is to join the army.

It basically meant you are forced to be a soldier or be a lowly peasants.

Since coming here he hadn't let his guard down once.

Even with Azula shiny recommendation there was no guarantee some higher up was not going to abuse their power.

He made a desperate attempt to gain any sort of power in this world but he needed information.

Now.

"would you prefer it if I was ruder to you"? In a hilarious twist of fate there was no trace of sarcasm in her voice.


End file.
